


Цвет надежды

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обернувшись, Кио бросил последний взгляд на полотно, решив во что бы то ни стало познакомиться с этим Агацумой. Человек, нарисовавший такое, не может быть заурядным. Уж в чем-чем, а в этом Кайдо не сомневался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет надежды

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с Loveless SecretSanta) заказанный позитив получился немножко грустный, но светлый, как и сам праздник.

__

«Ни доброта, ни радушность, ни жалость Кио мне были не нужны. Меня заинтересовала только его татуировка..."»  
Агацума Соби 

«Но больше картин меня цепляли твои бинты...»  
Кайдо Кио  


Карминовые, темно-бордовые, бурые, почти черные бабочки. Устремлённые в одном порыве ввысь, они сплошь покрывали полотно. Взвивались роем, неразличимые по отдельности, но настолько тонко и детально проработанные, что хотелось проследить их контуры пальцами. Между крыльев кое-где пробивался фон, нежный, как утреннее небо.  
Кайдо Кио озадаченно смотрел на сохнущую картину и недоумевал. Откуда здесь бледно-розовый? Зачем? Бабочки казались ему обреченными, полупрозрачными, несущимися навстречу неизбежному, неся печать тлена на своих крыльях. Картина настолько потрясла Кио, что он опустил взгляд вниз, на пол, в поисках обуглившихся комочков.  
Пошаркав ногой по дощатому полу с мелкими разноцветными пятнами краски, Кио в задумчивости почесал голову и вновь принялся рассматривать работу. Он даже не мог понять, нравится ли ему. Клубок противоречий: хрупкость, нежность и высота соседствовали с болью и страданием. Она не выглядела завершенной, целостной, но одно было несомненно: картина была невозможно, потрясающе красива.  
Схватив за руку пробегавшую мимо однокурсницу, Кайдо пытливо начал расспрашивать ее об авторе.  
\- Ой, это же Агацума Соби, - закатив глаза и взмахнув вымытыми кистями, фыркнула девушка.  
Кивая в такт словам, Кио выслушал еще пару комментариев, сводящихся к формулировке "псих, но талантливый". Обернувшись, бросил последний взгляд на полотно, решив во что бы то ни стало познакомиться с этим Агацумой. Человек, нарисовавший такое, не может быть заурядным. Уж в чем-чем, а в этом Кайдо не сомневался.  
Кроме того, кто-то же должен ему объяснить, при чем тут розовый.  
ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ

Через пару дней, увидев склоненную спину, бабочек на холсте и свободное место рядом, Кио подумал, что случай удобнее вряд ли представится. Подойдя поближе, он начал осуществлять свой план, затараторив в привычной манере:  
\- Привет, я - Кайдо Кио. Мне нравятся твои картины!  
Блондин только повел плечом, словно выражая сомнение по этому поводу. А может, отгонял назойливую муху.  
\- Я знаю, ты - Агацума Соби, мы учимся вместе на одном отделении, - не сдавался Кио.  
Агацума наконец-то посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь в недоумении.  
\- Хочу сесть рядом, ты не возражаешь? – ответил Кайдо на невысказанный вопрос.  
Агацума равнодушно пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
Кио пытался выглядеть все таким же беззаботным и жизнерадостным болваном, треща попусту, но в груди неприятно заныло. Искоса он отмечал опущенные плечи, полное равнодушие к окружающим, подавленность и бинты, сдавливающие горло. Все это Кио было хорошо знакомо, слишком хорошо.  
Он сильно сжал карандаш в руке, пытаясь избавиться от непрошеных воспоминаний. Обхватив себя за плечи, смотрел, как стремительно Агацума рисует, дергано водя кистью по холсту, словно боится не успеть, опоздать, не закончить. Кайдо колебался всего несколько минут. Решившись, встал и подошел к нему:  
\- Ой, какая прелесть, как у тебя здорово получаются детали! – восторженно воскликнул он. - Особенно здесь!  
И в порыве притворного восхищения ткнул пальцем в свежую краску. А потом еще раз, чтобы наверняка.  
Сожаление при взгляде на испорченное полотно, легкая насмешка при взгляде на Кио - вот и все, что он уловил в его глазах. Многословные извинения и приглашение выпить в баре за его счет Агацума принял не колеблясь.

ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ

Зайдя в условленный бар, Кио завертел головой в поисках Соби. Ну, конечно же, как он и предполагал, загадочный блондин нашелся за столиком в дальнем углу. Кио тяжело вздохнул, глядя на сутулую спину, обтянутую знакомым фиолетовым пальто. Он не мог придумать, с чего начать разговор. Нельзя же просто подойти и сказать: «Эй, я знаю, что тебе плохо и очень хочу помочь».  
Подходя к столику, Кио мазнул взглядом по полосе бинтов, видневшихся из-под воротника:  
\- Привет, - как можно радушнее улыбнулся Кайдо, - извини, что опоздал. Пиво будешь?  
Вечер проходил странно. Кио, стремясь разрядить обстановку, непрерывно болтал, пытаясь развлечь скучающего Агацуму, но тот отмалчивался, вставляя односложные ответы, и блуждал взглядом по столу, не поднимая глаз.  
Кайдо, пользуясь случаем, внимательно разглядывал его в неярком свете. Он был красив. Длинные светлые волосы, плавные движения. Очки совершенно не портили Агацуму, придавая облику элегантности.  
Не переставая рассказывать, Кио подмечал мелкие детали: рассеянная полуулыбка, ссадина на правой руке, кольцо в форме бабочки на пальце. От него веяло вежливой отстраненностью. Кио все больше очаровывался этой холодной красотой.  
Увлекшись наблюдением за тем, как Агацума плавно вытаскивает очередную сигарету из полупустой пачки, Кио наткнулся на прямой насмешливый взгляд. Не ожидая, он покраснел как школьник, которого поймали за чем-то неприличным.  
Соби поднял брови и отсутствующим тоном поинтересовался:  
\- К тебе или ко мне?  
Кио изумленно моргнул и замолчал, прервав на полуслове животрепещущий рассказ об их общем преподавателе живописи, крутившем роман с натурщицей. В голове у Кайдо образовалась пустота. Он не ослышался?  
Агацум опять посмотрел на него, подняв брови, и поинтересовался:  
\- Слишком быстро?  
Кио быстро пытался обдумать случившееся. Похоже, этот извращенец считает, что он пытается его снять. Но он же…Черт, Кайдо Кио, надо было раньше думать о том, как это выглядит со стороны. И вот как прикажете объяснять этому ненормальному Агацуме, что он вовсе не пытался с ним переспать. Нет, не то чтобы Кио был против, он очень даже «за»…  
Размышления Кайдо прервал звук отодвигаемого стула. Поняв, что Соби сейчас уйдет, он быстро вскочил, сбив стакан и выпалил:  
\- К тебе!  
«Ничего, - подбодрил себя Кио, - выпьем чаю, я объяснюсь. Как-нибудь разберемся…»  
Он, конечно, хотел познакомиться с Агацумой поближе, но о таком аспекте близости Кайдо и не помышлял.

ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ

Обычная съемная квартира, ничего особенного. Разувшись, Кио прошел в комнату. Запах краски, сигарет, разбросанные книги. Обернувшись на щелчок выключателя, увидел Соби, замершего в дверях. Привалившись к косяку, он с усмешкой смотрел на Кио. Чувствуя себя крайне неловко и растеряв где-то словарный запас, Кайдо не знал, что теперь делать. Ругая себя, что принял приглашение, и понимая, что стоять и молчать будет совсем глупо, Кио стянул с плеч рюкзак, кинув его на пол. Туда же, под молчание Соби, отправилась и куртка.  
В таком дурацком положении, он, пожалуй, оказался в первый раз.  
\- А ты что, раздеваться не будешь? – услышав всю нелепость собственной фразы, Кио скривился.  
\- А надо? – насмешливо спросил Соби.  
И тут, присмотревшись внимательнее к Агацуме, Кио осенило. Да он же издевается! Мстит за испорченную картину и надеется, что он сбежит после такого приема. Кио разозлился. Возможно, с кем-то у него этот номер и срабатывал, но только не с ним, Кайдо Кио.  
\- Надо! – решительно отрезал он и, собрав воедино всю свою наглость, шагнул к Соби, снимая с него очки.  
Притягивая его, не сопротивляющегося, к себе, Кио пришла в голову забавная мысль. Как же это хорошо, что они почти одного роста, иначе он выглядел бы смехотворно, подпрыгивая в попытках поцеловать Соби. Уверен, что Агацума бы даже не нагнулся. Скотина! Мысленно выругавшись, Кио углубил поцелуй и…  
\- Ой, - Соби отшатнулся, недоуменно моргая.  
Кайдо злорадно ухмыльнулся:  
«Что ж, один-один, Агацума Соби».  
\- Клево, правда? – с энтузиазмом воскликнул он, - знаешь, пирсинг языка делает особенными не только поцелуи...  
Смотреть на зардевшегося Агацуму было одно удовольствие. Не давая опомниться, Кио настойчиво потянул его к кровати, снимая по пути футболку.  
Не переставая целоваться, они рухнули на постель. Подмяв сдающегося под напором Соби, Кио вдруг понял, что все идет как-то не так.  
Перестав целовать Агацуму, он приподнялся и посмотрел на него внимательнее.  
Кио словно ударили под дых.  
Ему было все равно. Агацума лежал под ним как был, в пальто. Светлые волосы разметались по подушке, дыхание участилось, но в глазах все та же пустота. Он не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал.  
«Чертов Соби!»  
Возбуждение схлынуло, и Кайдо испытал омерзение. Агацума был как манекен, красивая податливая безвольная игрушка. Кио скатился с него, чувствуя горечь, сел рядом, опершись локтями на колени.  
«Глупо получилось», - подумал он. И, не силах выносить опустившуюся опять тишину, сказал это вслух.  
Соби кивнул, соглашаясь, и сел в кровати.  
Больше всего Кио сейчас хотелось оказаться за много километров отсюда. Ему было стыдно за свое поведение, за то, что собрался лезть с советами в чужую жизнь. Кио открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но внезапно легкие касания прошлись по его спине.  
Замерев, в надежде, что не почудилось, он медленно повернул голову. Соби сидел рядом, разглядывая с любопытством, очерчивал контур его татуировки кончиками пальцев. Кайдо попытался встать, но Агацума внезапно каким-то неуловимым движением дернул его, и теперь настала очередь Кио лежать под ним, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Он задергался, пытаясь выбраться, но Соби держал крепко. Не переставая костерить себя за глупость, Кио ляпнул, смиряясь:  
\- Ты хоть пальто сними.  
Судя по голосу, Соби улыбался:  
\- А чем тебе оно мешает? Расслабься, хочу посмотреть.  
\- Нет, сними, это негигиенично, - тянул Кио время, не зная, чего ожидать.  
Соби помедлил, на секунду отстранился, и, вместо щекочущего меха обшлага рукава, Кио почувствовал кожей шершавый хлопок рубашки.  
Агацума водил пальцам по его спине, очерчивая контуры. Расслабляясь под его прикосновениями, Кио наслаждался ими, погружаясь в негу. Соби чертил на нем знаки, одному ему ведомые символы, словно открывая врата в душу, пытаясь добраться до самого дна. Кио трясло, как в лихорадке, не от возбуждения, нет, от чувства единения. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он сможет прочитать его мысли. Не видя глаз Соби, он был абсолютно уверен, что сейчас там нет равнодушия. В касаниях Кайдо чувствовал одобрение, любование, интерес. Почувствовав немой вопрос в замерших пальцах, он хрипло попытался объяснить:  
\- Это не просто для красоты, это отметка, печать моего… - Кио запнулся, не зная как растолковать человеку, не знавшему, что ему пришлось пережить и что он совершил. С чего начать? С семьи? Слишком сложно, слишком больно, слишком многое под запретом.  
\- Не могу тебе объяснить, - отчаянно пробормотал Кио, закусив губу.  
Почувствовав, что Соби больше не удерживает его, Кайдо перевернулся на спину. Агацума смотрел в глаза с непонятным сожалением, словно разделяя его боль.  
\- Соби, - жалобно спросил он, - можно?  
Ему не потребовались уточнения, о чем просил Кио. Он медленно кивнул, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.  
Осторожно, будто приближаясь к дикому зверю, Кайдо протянул руки, расстегивая маленькие пуговки светло-голубой рубашки. Спустив с плеч рубашку и позволив упасть ей на пол, он нерешительно отцепил застежку бинта.  
Они не делали ничего такого, но от интимности этой сцены, от нежности у Кио сжималось сердце и пульсировала кровь в висках. Он вряд ли понимал, что делает, утопая в голубых глазах Соби.  
Размотав дрожащими руками последний виток, бинт соскользнул, представив взору Кио надпись.  
Он закусил губу. Соби обреченно сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты…сам?- от волнения у Кио не слушались губы.  
Соби покачал головой.  
\- Но?- он не продолжил.  
Соби смотрел на него понимающе и пронзительно.  
\- Ты не можешь объяснить, - печально кивнул Кайдо.  
Соби склонил голову, скрывшись за волосами. Кио так остро захотелось обнять его, погладить, сказать, что все будет хорошо. Что когда-нибудь они преодолеют все преграды и разорвут оковы на пути свободе. Он несмело дотронулся до его плеча.  
Соби поднял голову, и в его взгляде было все, кроме равнодушия.  
Сердце замерло, и Кио захотелось, чтобы этот миг продолжался вечно.

ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ ʚ.ɞ

Первым оторвал взгляд Соби. Он отшатнулся, схватившись за горло, и подхватив бинты, вышел из комнаты.  
Кио дернулся за ним, но остановился в последний момент. Попытался успокоиться:  
«Вздох-выдох, вздох-выдох, спокойнее, Кайдо».  
Кио подобрал с пола футболку, натянул ее, сделал пару шагов по комнате и плюхнулся обратно на кровать.  
В голове был сумбур. Да, он хотел Соби - это факт. Но не таким, не равнодушную и отстранённую оболочку. Он хочет настоящего живого Соби, скрывающегося под плотным хитиновым панцирем.  
Вернувшийся Агацума был бледен. Увидев несколько пятен крови на свежей повязке, Кио отвел глаза и промолчал.  
Грустно вздохнув и поерзав, Кайдо наклонился за рюкзаком, пошарил в нем и вынул два чупа-чупса.  
\- Будешь? – спросил он у Соби, сосредоточенно застегивавшего рубашку.  
Тот вздрогнул и обернулся. Улыбка тронула тонкие губы, когда он покачал головой, доставая сигареты:  
\- И с каким вкусом твой заменитель? - насмешливо и отстраненно.  
«Что ж, можешь играть сколько угодно, Агацума, - Кио прищурился и воинственно насупился. - Я видел тебя настоящего, и этого ты у меня теперь не отнимешь. А игры… что ж, можно веселиться и вдвоем».  
\- С вишневым, - он наклонился поближе и лукаво прошептал, - а вдруг ты увидишь, как мастерски я это делаю и передумаешь?  
\- Вряд ли, - Соби внимательно смотрел на него, словно силясь увидеть что-то еще. Потом аккуратно провел рукой по ряду сережек в ухе, будто пересчитывая. Легкое касание, почти не похожее на ласку, заставило Кио задрожать. Кайдо стиснул зубы, пытаясь не рвануться вслед за ускользающей рукой, не желая испортить то хрупкое, то было между ними.  
Соби помолчал и тихо добавил:  
\- Но все может быть…  
«Бледно-розовый, - вдруг вспомнил Кио. – Что ж, пожалуй, это будет мой любимый цвет. Знать бы еще, почему…»


End file.
